The incidence of venereal disease is increasing, and the number of people infected each year with all types of venereal disease is rising at an alarming rate. A recently diagnosed, and most deadly, sexually transmitted disease is acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). With respect to AIDS, there has been a growing awareness of the potential for transmitting the virus responsible for inducing AIDS through minor skin abrasions. In addition, it has been shown that this virus is present in vaginal fluids. While the use of a conventional condom decreases the likelihood of contracting AIDS or other sexually transmitted diseases, it would be desirable to have a more effective prophylactic.
Because of the role the condom plays in prevention of venereal disease, there has become a heightened interest in the configuration of the condom itself. While prior developments had centered on durability and material variations, see, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,406,853 to Miyata and 4,527,988 to Lutz et al., the configuration of the condom itself is now undergoing scrutiny.
Problems associated with the use of condoms include: slippage, allowing some body fluids to leak in or out; tearing while donning or removing; and insufficient protection of the pubic region from exposure to body fluids that may contain an AIDS-inducing virus.
The present invention contemplates a device that provides enhanced prophylactic benefit for external, male-worn, contraceptive devices, is comfortable to wear, and easy to don and remove.